Mouse Got the Ranger
by BlackFox12
Summary: Follows Red and White Mistakes. Jason and Tommy have a row over a monster


**Mouse Got the Ranger**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything from Power Rangers, and we're not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Jason and Tommy have a row over a monster

**Authors:** BlackFox12/Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers; violence; sexual scenes

**Author's Note:** Follows Red and White Mistakes

* * *

Jason was doing some training in the youth centre when his communicator went off. He looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear him, and spoke into it: "Zordon, I read you."

"There's a monster attacking the park, and another attacking the town centre," came the voice of the Power Ranger's mentor. "Check the viewing globe so that you can all decide how to proceed."

"I'm on my way." Jason teleported to the command centre, knowing that the other Rangers would follow.

The first monster showing in the viewing globe was the one attacking the town centre. Tiny and shaped like a mouse, it seemed to be more mischievous than causing any real harm – knocking things over and causing mild disruptions. But Jason had a strange feeling looking at it.

Tommy was in the park, working out, when he heard the communicator go off and, with a careful check, he too heard the directions. The teenager grabbed his bag and headed to a secluded area and ported to the command centre, covered in sweat. Unlike his boyfriend, Tommy liked to work outside more times than inside, so he had decided to meet Jason later. He walked to the viewing globe and watched like the others did, immediately deciding that the larger one was the bigger threat right now. "Right, okay the one in park is the one we should go for first."

Jason shook his head, attention still drawn to the smaller monster. "I don't know, bro... I have a bad feeling about this one." He looked around at the others, who were clearly all in agreement with Tommy. And Jason probably should have been as well... but he couldn't ignore the instincts that were telling him something was wrong.

Tommy shook his head and looked at his boyfriend. "No offense, Jase, but I doubt we'll be getting as much trouble from a huge mighty mouse compared to Godzilla over there."

Jason didn't look particularly amused. "Haven't you ever heard don't judge a book by its cover? I don't think we should rush to take the bigger one out first."

"And haven't you heard of oh, I don't know, the bigger they are the harder they fall?" Tommy replied with as little amusement, clearly thinking that the larger monster was a bigger threat right now. "It is obvious that Lord Zedd wants me to divide the team, and I'm not falling for it. The larger one should be our top priority."

Jason shook his head. "Think about it, bro. Why send a small monster in that doesn't seem to be much of a threat? There's something more going on here."

"But the bigger one is more of a threat to civilians in the park, Jase. We need to go after that one first."

Jason glanced towards the viewing globe, aware of the fact that their arguing was costing time. "Then let me go after the smaller one, if you're so convinced it isn't a threat."

"What, are you serious? Jason, there is no way I am letting you go fight something on your own. We are a team, and need you to fight the other one."

"I'm not going to ignore this other threat." Jason took a step back, and morphed into his red ranger form. "I told you I think you're making the wrong choice."

Tommy wasn't amused by this and grabbed Jason's arm, trying to convince him that he was making the mistake. "Jason, we won't ignore the other one, but we have to put the big one down first. As for making the wrong choice, I don't think I have." Tommy knew the others were trying to convince them that it wasn't worth fighting over, but it seemed both young men were determined to prove they were in the right.

Jason pulled his arm free of Tommy's grip. "I think you have. I think you're blinded to the real threat." The red ranger had no idea of why he was protesting this so much. On the outside, it didn't seem all that bad... but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something he was missing. That the little monster was more than what it seemed.

"And I think I am right and the big one is the real threat. Do you seriously think I am that stupid, Jason? The mouse is clearly smaller and less of a threat. We go for the big one and that is final!" Tommy was losing his temper by this point, and it was obvious to them all that he had made his decision.

"Then handle it yourself. I'm going after the other one." Jason teleported to the town centre, realising – as soon as he got there – what was wrong. People weren't just being knocked over by the little monster's antics... there was a poisonous gas in the air; and despite the protection of his ranger suit, Jason could still feel the effects.

"Jason, wait!" Tommy was fuming as he teleported, only to watch on the view screen as Jason staggered and fell to his knees. He then saw his boyfriend slump over and he realized, to his horror, that he was wrong. "W...What have I done?" He ported immediately, with the others getting into their zords immediately after Tommy ported with Jason to the command centre to be healed. "What the heck have I done?" His chocolate eyes wet with unshed tears of shame and fear.

Unmorphed now, Jason was lying on the ground and coughing violently, having inhaled a good amount of the poisonous gas.

"The only way to destroy the effects of the poison is to destroy the monster secreting it," Zordon announced, having had Alpha scan the red ranger's body.

Tommy went to him and staggered a little, having gotten a bit of the poison himself, but not as bad. He looked at Zordon frantically and took his helmet off, coughing a little. "Alright, you hear that guys? We have to destroy Mighty Mouse's Reject Cousin." He put his helmet back on after kissing Jason's cheek. "I love you, Jase...I'll get that thing for you...Back to action." He then ported away to fight the mouse with the others in their zords.

Jason shuddered and shook on the ground, his whole body hot; but with chills going down his spine. The poison was acting fast, and many of the people in the town centre were no longer able to stand up.

Tommy worked hard to fight his own coughing, but had not gotten enough to affect him in that way yet. His zord was getting a good knocking, but he and the others formed up, soon slicing the mouse down to size. The mouse let out an evil hissed squeak as it fell to the ground with a loud bang, before it exploded. Tommy staggered out of his zord, feeling weak, but had the feeling it would all be okay. He had the feeling that Jason may never forgive him for his stupidity, and he couldn't even forgive himself for what he'd done.

With the destruction of the mouse, the people in the town centre – and Jason – came out of the effects caused by the poisonous gas. Jason got to his feet with some difficulty, noticing the other monster on the viewing globe. "Guys... we need to get to the park..." he said weakly into the communicator.

Tommy was a little weak himself still and spoke on his communicator back. "R..Right...Jase...Are you okay? Y...You were right, man...I'm sorry." He then gathered the others and they went to the park to fight the other monster.

"It's okay... I'm fine." Jason teleported to the park, intending to help with the battle.

Tommy knew that Jason was obviously mad at him, but didn't comment on it. He would deal with that later, considering right now they had a monster to fight and Angel Grove to save.

In comparison to the mouse, the second monster was easier to defeat – though Jason was able to help now, so despite the weakness the white and red rangers still felt, they managed to destroy the monster without any problems, and then sent the zords back to slumber.

Tommy ported back to the command centre, feeling pretty bad and stupid, walking up to Zordon. "Zordon, I...Um maybe I shouldn't be the leader of the Rangers...I am not the ranger for the job."

"No, Tommy... you are the right leader," Zordon said. "You made a mistake in judgment – but it was not one you could have foreseen."

Having some idea of what his boyfriend was thinking, Jason also teleported to the command centre, appearing next to Tommy in time to hear Zordon's words. "You don't need to stop being leader," he said to Tommy, slipping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Yes I do, I put everyone at risk, including you, for my stupid choice. I was wrong and didn't listen to you. Jase, you somehow knew it was the mouse and I argued with you over it."

"Please excuse us," Jason said to Zordon, and then teleported him and Tommy to the sitting room in Jason's house. "Listen, Tommy... I didn't even know why I was so convinced that the mouse was the bigger threat, so how could I expect you to think I was right?"

"Cause you were right, Jase. That thing was the bigger threat, and I ignored you and even was a bit mean to you about it." Tommy sat down and looked at his hands. "Jase, I'm sorry, baby."

Jason sat down next to Tommy and put his arm around his shoulders again. "I think I was kind of mean to you about it as well, love."

"But you were right, I was acting pretty stupid in going for the bigger one."

Jason let his fingers run gently over Tommy's back as he thought for a few moments, and then asked seriously, "Tommy... do you need a spanking?"

Tommy chewed his lower lip nervously and sighed. He really didn't want a spanking cause they hurt, but at this point, he did something that warranted it. "Y..Yes, Jase...I deserve it...Risked your life and those of civilians with my stupid choices."

Jason held onto Tommy tightly. "What sort of a spanking do you think you need, love?" Really asking how severe Tommy needed him to be.

"I don't know, Jase...Think this one was a pretty big mistake. It could have been worse, baby...you were coughing up blood."

Jason let his fingertips run gently over Tommy's arms. "What do you think you deserve? The hairbrush?"

Tommy nodded, sniffling. "Yessum...I think I deserve it for hurting you and nearly getting you killed. Was so scared when I realized what I had done."

Jason kissed him softly. "Pants down and over my lap, then," he said quietly.

Tommy stood up and his hands went to the fastening of his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. The teenager was soon over Jason's lap, knowing he deserved this one and that it would hurt.

Jason rested his hand on Tommy's bare bottom. "What's this spanking for, love?"

"Ohhh for, um, arguing with you, being stupid and not listening and risking your life along with others in Angel Grove."

"You weren't being stupid," Jason said seriously. "But you need to realise when someone's arguing with you for the sake of it... and when they're seeing something you might be missing. It could have been a lot worse, love."

"I guess I won't ever be as experienced as you, though...Jase, I shouldn't have argued with you. You have been a ranger longer than me."

"It probably wasn't the best idea to argue then, no," Jason agreed. "I'm not gonna argue with you for no reason, Tommy. Just make sure you learn from this." He lifted his hand, and brought it down in a hard smack.

Tommy grunted at the hard smack to his bare bottom, letting out a tiny yelp. "Owww..I won't argue any..oww more.."

"Discussing is fine – just not when there are people's lives at stake." Jason continued to smack Tommy's bare bottom hard, knowing that he needed the punishment.

"Ooohhh nuhhh...yes sir...I wooooonnn't, ouch, Jase..."

Jason raised his eyebrows at the 'sir', but didn't comment. He continued spanking for a while, and then tipped Tommy over his knee slightly so that he could spank his boyfriend's sit spots and tender thighs.

Tommy was soon sobbing as he felt his bottom getting heated with the hard spanks that Jason was dealing out. "S...Sorry."

"I know, love." Jason continued the spanking until Tommy's bottom was very red and hot, and then paused, resting his hand on his boyfriend's back. "Do you still need the hairbrush?" He wasn't eager to cause Tommy more pain – but if he needed it, Jason would do so.

Tommy continued to cry and nodded, now defeated, and felt as if he did deserve it, considering he had caused more than enough pain to his Jason and the others. "Deserve it."

"All right." Jason rubbed Tommy's back for a few more moments, and then leaned over and picked up the hairbrush from where it was lying on the arm of the chair. He rested it on Tommy's bottom, not immediately using it. "I love you." He knew that Tommy needed him to be severe – but he wanted to make sure his boyfriend knew that this didn't change Jason's feelings for him.

"Love you too, Jase...Do it, please." Tommy's voice was a soft whisper as he spoke, determined to pay for his crimes.

Jason nodded, and took a firm hold on Tommy as he brought the hairbrush down hard – first on one cheek, and then the other.

The hairbrush spanking definitely had the boy sobbing even harder until he couldn't cry anymore, saying how sorry he really was now.

Jason brought the hairbrush down several more times, and then stopped, dropping it to the floor and immediately pulling Tommy into a tight embrace, whispering soothing words. "It's all right. You're forgiven now."

Tommy continued to sob in his boyfriend's arms, with his entire body shaking. It hurt so much, and he continued to bawl like a babe, even though he knew that he was indeed forgiven.

Jason held onto Tommy tightly, letting his hand move down to gently rub his boyfriend's bottom. "Do you need the cream?" he asked gently.

Tommy nodded with his breath hitching, wanting the cream to soothe his sore, burning butt cheeks, with tears still silently falling. "Y...Yes...P...Please."

Jason kissed Tommy's cheek, and then stood up, carefully lying Tommy on the couch and making sure that his bottom wasn't touching anything. After leaving the room, Jason came back with the soothing cream and coated his fingers with it, before rubbing it carefully over his boyfriend's bottom.

"Ohhhh Jaaaaase." Tommy soon was groaning in pleasure, despite the burning of his bottom, while his boyfriend began to rub the lotion on his bottom and played with the soft butt cheeks.

Jason's fingers massaged his boyfriend's bottom, slipping teasingly between a few times even as he did his best to soothe Tommy's pain. "Like that, do you?"

"Uhhh...Yeah, feels so good, Jase...love it when you tease me like this."

Jason smirked a little, slipping one hand underneath Tommy's to lightly stroke his erection, even as his other hand continued to massage and tease.

Tommy was soon moving on the couch, and writhed while his boyfriend continued to tease him, shivering. "Uhhh...Jase...gonna!" That was all the warning he could give him as the teenager soon climaxed in Jason's hand and on the couch.

Jason laughed softly, and pulled Tommy into his arms once more. "Love you more than anything, Tommy."

"Mmm love you too...especially when you make me spill all over the couch," Tommy said, blushing a little, and snuggled into his loving, warm arms.

Jason kissed Tommy softly, and held him close. "You're not suffering any ill effects from the poison, are you, love?"

"Don't think so...Not as much as you were, but felt so weak. Why are you in the mood again, Jase?"

Jason gave a small frown. "What do you mean, Tommy? I just want to make sure you're all right." He let his hand drift over Tommy's back.

Tommy looked at Jason, confused suddenly. "I am okay...well, better than I was, and I was only asking and wanted to play." Tommy saw the frown and pouted. "Was only teasing, Jase."

Jason's face cleared, and he sighed, holding Tommy close. "I thought you were worried that I was angry with you..."

"N...No...I feel better...Only wanted to play, Jase, but when you frowned, I got scared that you were mad at me for saying it."

"No, love. I wasn't sure what you meant." Jason continued to move his hand over Tommy's back, leaning forward to kiss him hard and passionately.

Tommy returned the affectionate kisses while his boyfriend held and teased his body. He suddenly felt feverish and, without warning, the teenager was on top of Jason with the cream coating Jason's erection. Tommy rose up and impaled himself without much preparation, but he wanted it this way, moaning in pleasure. He would feel Jason for days, and that was the way he wanted it tonight.

Jason smiled when Tommy demandingly took what he wanted, and didn't fight or struggle – though he used his hands and lips to bring his boyfriend pleasure.

Tommy rose up and down on Jason's flesh, moaning in pleasure, with his boyfriend's hands guiding him on his hips. Love was all Tommy showed Jason as they made love until Jason climaxed inside his body. The teenager soon pulled himself off and flipped Jason onto his front with his hands tied behind his back with one of their shirts. He then grinned playfully and spanked his bare butt cheeks.

Jason snorted softly, and pretended to try and break the hold – though if he'd used his full Ranger strength, he would have done so easily. "Oh, no! Please don't!" His plea was broken a little by his laughter.

Tommy continued to hold Jason and climbed up on top of his back, soon spanking in earnest. "Oh, no, you earned this spanking, baby."

Jason winced a little at the hard smacks. "Is this about me going off against the mouse alone?"

"Yep, you went after the Mighty Mouse reject by yourself, and it nearly killed you; so yep, spanking you for it; but maybe next time we can play spank. Right now, I think you need a good spanking."

"Guess I can't argue with that, huh?" Jason grunted and groaned a little as the spanking continued. "Sorry, Tommy... I was desperate."

Tommy continued to spank his boyfriend, but couldn't help but rub himself on Jason's back nonetheless, loving how Jason's butt cheeks burned. The brush soon followed with a few good whacks until he was done, doing everything he could to soothe his sore boyfriend, even licking at the heated cheeks.

By the time the spanking was finished, Jason was crying a little – but not hard. He pulled his hands free of the shirt, and then hugged Tommy tightly. "Sorry..." he whispered, wincing a little.

Tommy laid down into Jason's arms and also sobbed, having nearly lost his Jason. "Don't do that again, okay? I may have screwed up, but you scared me when you fell like that."

"I didn't do it to hurt or scare you," Jason said softly, holding tightly to Tommy. "I couldn't see any way of convincing you of what I could see." He kissed his boyfriend's tears.

Tommy just held him. "I know, Jase, and I forgive you; but don't do it again, Mr. Scott."

"Then try to listen to me next time, love."

"I'll try, Jase, and if I don't feel free to drag me to a secluded area and spank me till I do."

"I think that might be a little too harsh, Tommy," Jason said gently. "Though that might hold some appeal if you refuse to listen to me."

Tommy squirmed a little and smirked a little, still wanting to play now. "Um...I want to play now, Jase."

"Really?" Jason grinned, and then pinned Tommy to the couch, hands moving once more over his boyfriend's body.

"Ophh...Um, yeah, wanna play. Don't know why, but really frisky tonight." The white ranger blushed a little and pretended to be unable to break Jason's hold on him, not that he even wanted to.

Jason leaned in and kissed Tommy's neck, using his body to keep Tommy pinned with a grin. "Looks like I have you trapped, white ranger, completely in my power."

Tommy pretended to struggle and whimpered cutely. "Uhhh...you won't get away with this, red ranger. I will break free." He loved to play with his boyfriend, and knew that Jason could hold him down but wouldn't ever hurt him. It was a thrill that Tommy loved at times, getting a shiver. "Ohhh help...I'm being held captive."

"No one can save you now," Jason whispered, teeth lightly scraping against Tommy's skin.

Tommy continued to struggle playfully, unable to help his groans when Jason made his skin shiver in delight. "Uhhh...ohhhh...help...ohh no..."

Jason let his lips trail further down, moving over Tommy's chest. "No use calling for help," he teased. "Will you give in to me?"

Tommy licked his lips and gave a mock struggle. "Never...I will never submit, red ranger.."

Jason moved lower, edging towards Tommy's erection. "Really? How about now?" He scraped lightly with his teeth and fingernails.

"Uhhh...ahhhh...oh no!" Tommy bucked under his boyfriend and soon found that the red ranger had found his weakness, finally submitting. "Nughhh I surrender!"

Jason moved up again, and kissed his boyfriend passionately. "Hope so. You know what happens to bad rangers," he teased.

"Oh and what happens to bad rangers, red ranger?"

Jason grinned, and nipped slightly at Tommy's lips. "They get reduced to begging for mercy."

Tommy gave a mock glare but soon was doing just that, completely surrendering to his captor and begging for mercy, soon spurting his white creamy seed on them both. He would always surrender to his boyfriend, no matter what happened in the future. "I surrender." Tommy cried out and he did indeed surrender.


End file.
